Orihime's bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: Orihime has an itch that only a certain guy can scratch...It goes as well as you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

Orihime was at an impasse. She had an itch that she KNEW she could scratch and her usual way of satisfying it wasn't going to cut it out anymore. No; this one required the help of another person and that exact person was right in front of her: Ichigo Kurosaki; Her orange haired class mate who had amazing power as a Shinigami, which was only half the size of his obliviousness. She had feelings for him for a VERY long time, yet... He never ever ever noticed them! He seemed to only ever see her as a friend.

It was frustrating beyond belief…but now she was going to solve THAT particular problem.

"Ichigoooooo!" She called out happily. She had all the materials set up for this plan to come to fruition. "I need you to help me with something!" Ichigo turned, saw her and raised an eyebrow in confusion, Ichigo came up to her. "What do you think this smells like?" She asked, holding out a brown rag. _'Please fall for it, please fall for it'_ she thought desperately.

Taking a nice deep breath, Ichigo did not realise what he just doomed himself to.

"I think it smells like-" he suddenly collapsed. Orihime smiled as she put the chloroform soaked rag away.

"Waa?" Ichigo blearily woke up. Taking a few seconds to look around, he noticed several things wrong with his current situation: first, he was tied to a chair. Second, all of his clothes were gone. Third, he could not break out of his bonds. He was helpless, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh it seems you have woken up." Ichigo recognised a familiar voice. "Orihime, what is going on? Please help me escape this chair!"

Orihime walked in front of him and Ichigo went red; she was naked.

"Oh Ichigo, don't try and escape those bonds; they're made of the same material used to bind Aizen. You can't escape and that works for me." He looked up at her in alarm. "What are you going to do?" He asked, cautious. Clearly, this was not the Orihime he knew. Something about her was…bewitching.

"There's something I have wanted to do for several years now." She said quietly, unbridled lust burning in her eyes.

"What is that?"

She looked straight into Ichigo's beautiful brown eyes as she prepared herself for what was coming.

"Confess my love… to you."

As Orihime spoke those words, Ichigo's words died in his throat. She walked around him, perving on him from behind. Sultry hands reached down and held his head, forcing him to look deep into her eyes. Ichigo felt helpless, but couldn't bring himself to be afraid of Orihime.

"But I felt that would be too... Complicated for you to understand; that is why," She walked around his prone body and suddenly sat on his lap. "I will be using you as my boy toy until you understand how I feel."

She forced her tongue into his mouth, swirling around, ravaging his mouth with her long suppressed lust. Ichigo grew wide-eyed as he saw and felt her violate him. Previously repressed feelings forced themselves up and his hormones went on overdrive.

Orihime was already tracing her fingers down his body, quivering as she imagined Ichigo calling out her name in ecstasy. She smirked as she felt a growing hardness press against herself. She finally stopped tongue-raping Ichigo and let out a gasp as she breathed in. A thin line of spit went from each other's tongues as she drew her head back.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment Ichigo. She walked behind him and disappeared for a few agonising seconds only to suddenly force something into his mouth. "Although I enjoy your voice, I cannot have you ruin the moment."

She brought her arms close, emphasising her already large and attractive breasts. There was no holding back now; the sight of her amazing bust had forced a full erection out of Ichigo. "I bought that ball gag so I can hear you scream." She brought her hand to her face and started to suck on her middle finger. "Besides, it has the effect of making you seem like my plaything. Guess what? You ARE my plaything!"

With that she went on her knees in front of Ichigo and without hesitation let a sliver of spit trickle into Ichigo's fully erect penis. He merely screamed through the ball gag. "Don't worry my dear, you'll feel great after a while; I promise!" She silently focused on the nine inch cock in front of her. She started lightly, kissing the tip to wet it. Caressing the bottom of the shaft, Orihime was pleasantly surprised by the twitching her actions were eliciting. He tasted delicious.

She licked the penis' entire length, making sure to stop at the head and when it seemed her tongue would leave, her entire mouth swallowed Ichigo's penis, taking its head right to the back of her throat. Letting out a groan at the feeling of losing his oral virginity, Ichigo could only watch as Orihime's head clumsily bobbed up and down his dick.

With a particularly lewd *plop* Orihime brought her head away from the penis. She was slightly dishevelled now, but looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. "You're lucky that I have a weak gag reflex otherwise we'd have a problem, wouldn't we?" Ichigo screamed through the ball gag, clearly in protest.

"If you're thinking the problem is with me, then you're wrong." She started to slowly stroke his penis. "I have wanted you to love me for over a decade, five years waiting for you to fuck me! It's so frustrating seeing my friends getting who they want and then there's me; I had you right in front of me. I just couldn't resist." She swallowed his penis once again, leaving Ichigo to think about her words. 'She is right, I did always know- but doing this is just too extreme!'

Orihime massaged Ichigo's balls with great care, making sure to pay attention to both of them. Ichigo suddenly tensed and let out a groan. He was at his limit and had no way to vocalise it!

Orihime's eyes widened as she felt Ichigo cum in her mouth. She was expecting a lot, but not this much!

Swallowing most of what her love had released, she let a bit fall onto her breasts. "That was round one Ichigo." His eyes widened slightly at her words, his mind too busy reeling from the orgasm. "I know you've got a lot more than that to give."

Lifting up her breasts, she brought them directly to Ichigo's penis and completely enveloped them. Despite their size, the head of Ichigo's penis could just be visible in Orihime's cleavage. He groaned at the heavenly feeling of breasts squeezing his penis. Making sure that they were securely on him, Orihime started to go up and down on the rock-hard penis.

She spat on the head, making it easier for her to move her breasts, more so than the semen; it was in fact rather sticky, though some dripped off of her chin. It wasn't long before Ichigo was at his limit again. Who could blame him? The feeling over of soft, large breasts over a man's penis is one of the true physical pleasures of this world! He bit down hard on the gag as he came all over Orihime.

"Oh you came again!" Orihime breathed heavily moved her fingers over her chest, picking up semen as she did so. "Oh Ichigo, I knew you can do it for one more round" she placed her fingers in her mouth and greedily sucked the semen right off them. Ichigo's mind had broken; he was a lust crazed man who had cum twice to the woman he loved. He knew what was coming next and he wanted it-he wanted her.

Smirking as she saw his desire-filled eyes, Orihime stood up and leaned forward. Reaching around his head, she undid the ball gag and flung it away. It was already replaced by Orihime's tongue by the time it hit the ground. She broke away quickly, agonisingly so. She smiled at his obvious disappointment at the short kiss. Orihime licked her lips. It was time to mark him as hers!

She grasped his penis in her gentle hand and caressed it for a moment, then stood directly above it. She teased Ichigo by allowing him to feel the soft, wet outer lips of her pussy and no more.

"Please Orihime! Fuck me!" Ichigo cried, before he could stop himself. Those were the words she had wanted to hear for over five years!

She quickly sat down on it, her barrier broken instantly. She gasped in both pain and pleasure, whilst Ichigo revelled in his ecstasy. Taking a moment to get used to the feeling (dildos don't have anything on this!) she looked hungrily into Ichigo's eyes. With a slow Intake of breath, she began to ride him.

Both gasping and moaning in their shared mindless state, Orihime found herself playing with her breasts and nipples. She still felt as though something was missing. Then it hit her. 'His hands on my hips!' She quickly realised. She didn't want to leave her position so she Sent out one of her shun shun rika to unlock Ichigo's hands.

The thought that he would attempt to escape flitted across her mind as she did so. With this, a stab of guilt at having raped her Ichigo gave Orihime sudden hesitations. However, not a mere moment after they were freed, Ichigo's hands were at her hips, helping her as she rode him; making them both achieve greater levels of pleasure. This new influx of satisfaction chased away any doubts that either of the two lovers had.

After what seemed like hours of piercing heaven, they were finally moments away from finishing.

"Orihime, I think I'm gonna..."

"It's fine. Do it inside." Orihime started to pump faster and Ichigo tensed for the third time. "We'll cum together!

Seconds later they both exclaimed in sexual pleasure as they both ejaculated. Ichigo's semen seemed run hotter and hotter inside her. Orihime looked at Ichigo; he seemed to be on the brink of consciousness! She wanted him to remember her touch, even when he was falling asleep.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply and lovingly on the mouth. She felt more satisfied than ever before as she saw Ichigo's eyes roll back into his head from the sheer pleasure of it all. She allowed herself to slip off Ichigo's penis, her vagina already missing its partner's presence. She walked away, sperm dripping onto the floor behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo twisted in his sheets as if having a nightmare, but its wasn't fear that was the subject of this particular dream. He saw Inoue, naked and bobbing up and down on him, speaking to him in a warm welcoming voice.

"You're my plaything darling…only my plaything…"

Ichigo bolted awake, quite the inappropriate bulge in his underwear. His room was stuffy and the heat was starting to make him sweat. Ichigo got up and opened his window; letting a breeze role in.

"Christ I hate summer" he muttered gruffly under his breath as he leaned against the window sill. "Nice scenery, but the heat is ridiculous."

As much as he'd been supressing the urge to think about it, Ichigo began to contemplate what he had been dreaming about…what had happened between him and Inoue. It was hard to get a read on it, as the whole thing had felt like a dream…but… He remembered that image, the way she had brought such viscous lust forth from places Ichigo didn't even know he had. The way she had looked while raping him, the way she seemed to glisten with every thrust, how her tits bounced and swayed, driving him crazy. Ichigo swallowed very difficultly. He had never been a very lewd person, quite the opposite in fact. Some women had gone on record as saying that he was about as flirtatious as a brick wall that doesn't believe in sex before marriage. But Inoue had brought that side out of him, kicking and screaming. While Ichigo was no stranger to having control of his body robbed from him, it had never been so strong that he couldn't pull back before. And Ichigo was positive that it had never felt nice for him before, he had never enjoyed losing control.

Every fibre of his body wanted to deny it, but Ichigo wanted more. That feeling had utterly seduced him and Ichigo was desirous of Inoue's body again. It hadn't just been mindless lust, Ichigo had felt something whilst he was fucking her, something special. He was starting to feel guilty for all the years he had strung Ino- no Orihime- along. To make her bottle up her feelings for so long was simply cruel. He had felt so guilty; he had not even been able to fabricate anger about her underhanded methods. The only problem was, he didn't know whether everything that she had said during their…encounter was true or not. It may have been simple ecstasy induced pillow talk for all Ichigo knew. He decided to find out.

'Either she says yes or no, that's it' Ichigo thought as he climbed out of bed and began to dress.

However, in a different house not too far away, the girl whom was the subject of these mental obsessions was currently rolling around on her bed, absolutely petrified with shock at what she had done. In her hand was a flip phone, with a very confused Rukia on the other end.

"You did WHAT"?!

"I tied him up with the ropes they used to bind Aizen and had sex with him~" Orihime responded very quickly.

"Where the heck did you get the ropes they used to bind Ai-"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT" Orihime bellowed into the phone, quite hysterical now. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO ABOUT ICHIGO, HE'S GONNA HATE ME NOW"!?

"Well…yeah he probably will." Rukia's tone was matriarchal and scolding. "You know how much of a prude he is, and I still have no idea how you managed to tie him to a chair in the first place."

"Oh" Orihime piped up, a bit calmer than before. "It was easy once I knocked him out and dragged him to-"

Orihime heard a click and the long dial tone of a dead line, Rukia had hung up.

This caused her to start bawling again. She was so confused, she had meant everything she had said, but did her actions make all of that come across? To be so cruel to her beloved Ichigo, it was unforgivable, she wanted to make love to him, not tie him down and use him as some kind of meaty muscular sex toy! Orihime was so ashamed of her actions that she had refrained from masturbating about Ichigo for a whole week as penance (Impressive). They had not spoken since the…encounter.

'He hates me now…I'm sure of it.' Orihime thought miserably, as though this signified the end of the world. It was true that she loved him, and that there was no one else in the whole world that she'd rather be with…but he wasn't catching on, he was always such a gentleman, always assuming she was but another mere friend. Orihime couldn't live with that, she had to be with him. She could see that great hole in Ichigo's life that she could fill, as he did hers both physically and spiritually. But what she had done was just taking it too far, she had to say sorry or…he may never speak to Orihime again, she shuddered at the thought as she slipped into her running shoes.

Orihime had jumped the last three stairs in her haste to run to the Kurosaki clinic and see Ichigo, when she heard a knock at the door. She stopped moving and gazed at the tall shadowy outline standing behind the screen door. Slightly deflated at the confusing midnight visitor, Orihime walked to the door and opened it quietly. The deep, masculine brown eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki met Orihime's. He stood there in the foyer of her home, his Shinigami robes flapping slightly in the breeze, a strange unreadable expression on his face. His brow was furrowed like it often was when he was angry, but his expression showed more of a pleasant, curious desire for a word in private. For a few moments, the pair just stared at each other, one barely comprehending the others presence, and the other slightly blushing at his intentions.

Orihime blinked, and looked at her feet stupidly, quite unsure of what to say. It had started to rain. Due to nerves, Ichigo did not step inside once the downpour began to douse him and make his robes heavier. He also stood mutely in the door way and looked straight at Orihime, his expression unchanging. He wondered how this would come out, if it came out at all. This was a big moment; he was finally going to return Inoue's feelings. He opened his mouth, intent of letting every single one of his burdensome thoughts just spill out, but he was cut off by a hand clasping around his own.

Orihime held Ichigo's hand delicately but firmly, an odd smile on her face.

"You're getting wet, please come in, Kurosaki."

Ichigo was quite soaked through at this stage so he gladly; although nervously, accepted the offer.

Orihime's home was tidy and well lit, it appeared to be furnished for a whole family, but Inoue lived by herself. The shrine to her late brother whom Ichigo had sent to the soul society had its candles extinguished. After he removed his waraji sandals, Orihime silently gestured for Ichigo to follow her and he obliged. She led him to a small laundry room where she told Ichigo to put his Shihakusho in her electric dryer. While Ichigo was a little apprehensive about getting semi-naked in front of Inoue, even in his soul form, he didn't want to mess up her house with his wet clothes.

Thanking Kubo that this uniform came with a standard pair of undergarments, Ichigo stripped off his uniform and tossed it in the dryer.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he sat on Orihime's bed looking across at her with wide, frightened eyes. She was sitting, quite motionless with a look of nervous etiquette on her face. But if her face and body language indicated aloofness, it was nowhere near what she was actually feeling inside. Her insides were writhing with nerves; she wasn't sure what to think. Did he feel the same way? Why else would he be here? Or was he mad at her? Was he here to scold her? Or pursue legal action?!

"Inoue…" Ichigo started out, but then fell in on himself, embarrassed beyond expression at this point.

"Yes"? Orihime was starting to feel light headed, she couldn't focus on his face while he was this naked. Her eyes kept wandering to the more interesting…

"I…I want…well." Ichigo screwed up his face with concentration and made dead eye contact with Orihime.

"I wanna tell you how I feel about what you di-what we…did"

He spoke softly but assertively, Orihime knew that there was no drawing away from this, no changing the subject. She knew that this was the reason that Ichigo had visited her at this hour. Orihime didn't know what to say to this, she kept up her saccharine smile, but could think of where he was going with this, what he could possible want to say to her after what had happened.

Ichigo was now looking at his feet, he seemed almost distant. Inoue gazed hopefully at him, but realised it was her turn to speak. She also found herself staring at the floor, though in their own minds it was for very different reasons. Orihime felt guilty for what she had done, and Ichigo kept quiet because he didn't know if he could say what he was about to say without coming across like a creep. After letting out a long melancholic sigh, Orihime spoke without looking at him.

"Did you come to say goodbye, to say that you don't want anything to do with me?" as she spoke, Orihime's voice cracked in spite of herself and her eyes had started to weep without her blessing. "I…I understand…It was silly of me to think that-"

Inoue stopped. She couldn't finish her sentence. A strong hand had slipped delicately across the neatly made bed spread and slid over Orihime's hand, holding in tenderly. The loudest silence Orihime had ever heard followed this small action. It was a rather poultry gesture after what she had done to him in terms of contact, but this reunion, this reconnection with the body of the man she loved had caused her entire body to give a strange little jump and she began to feel that strange sort of warm prickly feeling spreading through her whole body.

Despite being rooted to the spot and immensely tongue tied at this sudden sentimentality, Inoue knew that she had to say something. But when she opened her mouth, only a small non-committal noise managed to escape. She promptly stopped trying to explain herself as it was starting to hurt her head. There wasn't much point anyway; she couldn't explain her feelings to herself anymore, let alone Ichigo. Inoue felt like a stranger to herself…as if something in her had changed. But that odd feeling of unease simply melted away every time her brain registered the fact that she was touching Ichigo.

"Orihime" Ichigo whispered softly, and Orihime's stomach twitched a little from being called by her first name in her own home…by him.

"Yes…Ichigo" she allowed herself a small giggle at being so informal, they were on first name terms and they were holding hands, was this going where she thought it was?

"Did you really mean everything you said while we were…y'know"?

"Yes" Orihime answered almost immediately, sounding almost out of breath. Ichigo's grip on her hand had tightened a little.

"'Because…" and now it was Ichigo who was sounding hot and bothered. "I…I liked it…I really, really liked it."

"You did"?

"Yeah…I've been re-living it in my mind every night since." One blushed slightly at this confession, but knew that it was pointless to start being modest now. She already knew that he had enjoyed having sex with her. A glimmer in Orihime's eyes made Ichigo suspect that her thoughts and feelings since their intimacy had mirrored his own.

"E…even though I drugged you first"?

Ichigo made eye contact with her and Orihime saw that he was smiling. She didn't understand what this meant until he spoke again in an amused high and mighty tone.

"Well…are you sorry, Hime"?

The use of that nickname made Orihime giggle but she also saw her chance. She bowed her head and put her hands together in front of her bowed form, as though praying to a shrine.

"Yes…I'm very sorry…so sorry."

At these words, Ichigo silently raised Orihime's chin with the hand that had been holding her up to now. He held her romantically and confidently, almost as if he was about to kiss her. Inoue had even closed her eyes in expectance, her heart pounding like a jackhammer somewhere near her throat. Ichigo then raised his other hand and began to build up some pressure into his thumb with his middle finger. After leaving her hanging for a few seconds, Ichigo released his middle finger and flicked Orihime's ear.

"OW"! Orihime rubbed her ear with a betrayed 'how could you, my love' sort of expression. Ichigo's smile had not faded; rather it had broadened as he began to laugh with Orihime.

"Well at least we're even now." Inoue laughed as she began to regain her self-control. She had laughed for a little longer after this though, and in doing it, she had not noticed that Ichigo had stopped laughing at her words. She looked over at him and as his eyes met her own, they came with a looser, more aloof demeanour. Ichigo had the outward appearance of someone who was totally familiar with the kind of situation he was in; when on the inside his mind was wild and panicking from an utter lack of experience with girls. It was taking everything he had to not stutter or say something dumb, and Zangetsu's occasional interjections of 'KISS HER, YOU FOOL **!** ' Inside his head were not helping.

"I don't think we are" Ichigo began to move in a little closer to Orihime as he said this, in a manner that Ichigo probably thought look kind of cool but to Orihime, looked like someone shuffling in awkward tension slightly to the left. This wasn't at all what was going through Inoue's head at the moment though, was Kurosaki making a move on her? What should she do if he was? She had the same amount of experience that he had.

"That…that was for drugging me" Ichigo whispered as he pushed Orihime down on the bed and crawled on top of her in an intimate embrace. "This is for everything else."

Orihime didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel calm as Ichigo began to kiss her neck. It was almost like she felt at home, truly at home, like this was the way things were meant to be. Of course she reacted as Ichigo had hoped she would: by fidgeting and breathing heavily, letting herself go as her instincts took over. That feeling of belonging in Kurosaki's arms made spooning with her true love as a means of an apology, seem like the most natural thing in the world. The only issue was that Ichigo had absolutely no idea what he was doing and his attempts to arouse Orihime seemed to be falling flat. Despite both wanting to pleasure the other, neither Ichigo nor Orihime knew could manage more than sloppily making out.

In an attempt to get things going a little faster, Orihime managed to push Ichigo into a sitting up position and began to remove her shirt; she had not been wearing a bra. Ichigo stared as Orihime's breasts fell free of her thin pyjama shirt and wobbled slightly before becoming stationary. This was his second time seeing Inoue's breasts in his life and they had not become any less sexy. In fact this rather increased their peculiar allure over him, and something about the way that Orihime was cupping her arms underneath them embarrassedly was making Ichigo's crotch start to feel tight in his under cloth. Staying true to his prudish nature however, Ichigo made no move to touch them; he considered looking to be quite exciting enough.

After a few moments of this, Orihime made a move on Ichigo. Nervously reaching down, she began to grope Ichigo's groin. She almost immediately retracted her hand however as she mentally processed what she was touching, but what little physical contact that had taken place had forced Ichigo's dick to achieve its full size, a size that his under-cloth was not fit to encase. As the flimsy thing fell away, Ichigo dick rose proudly to his belly, mere inches from Orihime's parted lips. She stared at the hulking 7 inch monster in front of her face, its strange manly smell filling her nostrils. They were at an impasse. Neither Ichigo nor Orihime dared to make the next move, both knew that whatever they did next would lead to sex, and that thought was making it hard to not give in to embarrassment and call it off now before they did anything that was a big deal.

The Orihime remembered that fateful intimacy they had shared a few nights ago, how she had put Ichigo's manhood in her mouth and felt it throb and quiver as it came. How it stretched the boundaries of her throat and even challenged her weak gag reflex. The thought of it was making Orihime's entire body hot. Slowly, Orihime got down onto her knees, parted his legs and wrapped her hands around Ichigo's cock while keeping her arms pressed against her boobs so that their warmth would affect Kurosaki as well.

Ichigo's body tensed as he started to feel good. Orihime's chest kept brushing against his engorged head every now and then, and Ichigo winced with pleasure every time. Orihime kept a steady speed of jerking him off and brought Ichigo's dick right up against her chest so that her huge tits were stroking it on top of her hands. Inoue's breathing quickened as Ichigo began to throb and grow larger between her boobs. The way that his dick's head was poking out due to its size, was starting to make her feel horny. She kept teasing Ichigo and gave appreciative little moans whenever it gave a particularly large throb. Ichigo could barely see straight. This was amazing; she was so soft….

 **OK, this is boring…let's get serious.**

"!"

Orihime felt her eyes water as Kurosaki's dick was forced inside her mouth. She had not been ready for such a forward gesture; she had assumed they were going to tease each other for a bit longer. Orihime strained to look up at the now standing shadowy faced Ichigo, whose dick had rather abruptly increased in size. Ichigo's face was no longer in the innocent contorted state of a man who was on the brink of orgasm, rather his face was cold, cruel and seemed desirous of more intense service. His eyes seemed different as well; they had a red tint to them as they gazed hungrily down at Orihime's widening eyes.

She did not know what had gotten into him, but didn't have time to dwell on what this meant, as Ichigo had already grabbed either side of her head and began to fuck Orihime's mouth hard. This wasn't the first time that she had dealt with Ichigo's penis in her mouth, but this was more intense than anything Orihime could have been prepared for. His dick seemed to be growing with every thrust and the thick meaty battering ram was almost choking Orihime as she deep throated. If she hadn't been able to breathe out of her nose, Orihime suspected that she would probably have suffocated, because Kurosaki wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Inoue wasn't sure if she liked this, it was rough and shallow and she felt like a whore, being used for pleasure and nothing else. But the tingling between her legs had never lied to her before, and she could not shake the feeling that this was something she probably should do, given what she had done to him a few nights prior. Orihime resigned herself to pleasure and began to suck as hard as she could. Getting more and more turned on by the second, she began to move her head back and forth in rhythm with Ichigo's thrusts. He was pushing full length now, his whole shaft entering and leaving her soft slippery mouth.

Inoue closed her eyes as braced herself as Ichigo's dick began to throb again, the head dribbling pre-cum down her throat. Her gag reflex would not have helped her even if she had one, Ichigo's grip on her head was iron and his thrusts were relentless, the smell of his dick coupled with the pre that was leaking out of it was making Orihime's head feel funny. The dicks enthusiasm and drive to be milked only came to an end when Kurosaki thrusted for that final time and came hard in Orihime's mouth. There was an audible moan of pleasure from somewhere above her as Inoue tasted the semen of her love for the second time. It was a little daunting, but Inoue managed to take it all. Orihime was utterly seduced at this point, and the lack of furious thrusting allowed her to perform a more methodical post blowjob clean up.

She lovingly drank down as much of Ichigo's cum as she could, and then proceeded with licking all of the semen off of the dick from which it had come. She found it a pleasant little come down, licking his shaft, sucking what remained out of the head, all while Kurosaki panted and swore under his breath.

"Shit…oh shit…what the hell happened?"

Inoue finally let his dick go and it drooped forward, limp and drained. She then looked up at Ichigo's confused and worried expression, looking almost prideful. True her throat kind of hurt now and she still had no idea where that confidence had spawned from, but she still felt grateful that it had been him who had made the first move not her. She had always wanted to do things like this with him, but never saw it happening given the nature of Ichigo's libido. Now that he had done though…well…Orihime felt that there was a whole lot more she could do with him now without feeling ashamed or slutty.

"w…wha…" Orihime was finding It hard to speak from all the panting and gasping she was compulsively doing. "Was it good"?

Ichigo was also finding it hard to speak; all he could do was stare down at Inoue who returned his gaze, her face awash with sweat and ecstasy.

"Yeah… it was…awesome" Ichigo murmured, the awkward sting returning to his presence in the room. He was particularly conscious of his dick, and how flaccid it was, and remained despite how much he looked at Orihime's horny expression. Ichigo had no idea what had come over him to be so rough with her. God knew that he was not the type for rough sex; he wasn't exactly on board for normal sex in any other circumstance. He had just sort of…done it, not much else had been on his mind but how good it would feel to just have his way with Inoue's mouth.

 **Oh my…how shameful, let's give him some motivation, shall we?**

Orihime suddenly stood up, her height matching Ichigo's once she pushed him back into a sitting position on the bed. Ichigo looked apprehensively at her face as he got déjà vu, just like before; Inoue had that same cocky expression on her face he himself had worn a few moments prior. A look he now saw was exceptionally similar to the ways he had looked the first time they had ever done this. Her eyes flashed energetically and worked quickly to feed her own desire.

Still flashing her teeth in an almost succubus fashion, Orihime pushed Ichigo down on the bed and removed her pyjama pants in front of him to reveal her red panties. Ichigo swallowed hard at seeing the most forbidden part of her.

"So… are we even yet"?

With a purposely exaggerated swaying motion, Orihime crawled over Ichigo and allowed her crotch to meet his. Pressing her naked breasts down on his torso, Orihime began to rub her soaked clothed pussy against Ichigo's dick. The friction between their gentiles combined with the pressure of the tits against his chest was starting to make Ichigo feel light headed.

"Are we…are we"?

Orihime's Seductive whispers in Ichigo ear kept sending little waves of electricity down his spine. She was panting, clearly just as aroused as she looked. Ichigo could feel the warm creep of nectar flowing out of her in excitement. The embrace seemed to rob Ichigo of all higher brain functions; all he could do was watch. Watch as his dick began to rise with every stroke of that soft red material.

As Ichigo and Orihime's eyes met again, Ichigo saw that her eyes were almost delirious with suppressed lust. Inoue brought her lips forward and kissed Ichigo while she removed her underwear, fingering herself to provide some pre-emptive stimulation before the 'Main event'. Her wet fingers then began to stroke Ichigo's dick again, getting it nice and slick. The added lubrication was not at all necessary; it was more of a turn on than a preparation, as Ichigo's dick swelled lewdly from the added sex drive.

 **She was about to make all their dreams come true, and this made her smile, as she applied the final push. Just a little bit more…**

As Ichigo's dick gave a particularly big lurch, Orihime lined up his cock and slid her body down onto the erect monster and took it all into her pussy. It was so hot and slippery, it fit like a glove. Ichigo and Orihime both gasped and winced as their genitals connected fully. Orihime cried out, her desire finally being tended to after so long, and Ichigo found himself holding the bed sheets so tight, they were starting to rip. As they sat there in that cowgirl position, at that moment they were both at the supposed peak of human ecstasy. They did not have to wait long for their perceptions to be challenged however, as Inoue's pussy squeezed like a vice and Ichigo began to move.

The raw unadulterated pleasure coursed through Orihime's body, her pussy being stretched and moved around and messed up made her eyes water, her nipples were tingling, her arms gripped instinctively to Ichigo's neck as he fucked her into a mindless state. Ichigo felt himself being sucked in with every thrust, her pussy giving appreciative little squeezes every now and then so each time felt a little different. This was the feeling that fascinated him, the feeling that had tortured his mind for the past week. It was hot and twitchy and yearning, like it wanted him to keep going, so he did.

They were both gasping loudly and making a lot of noise, but both were long past caring. It didn't matter anyway as, just outside the house in which they were fucking; a sound proof barrier of spirit energy had been erected. Ichigo flipped Orihime into a missionary position and began to fuck her deeper than ever before. This greatly pleased the cloaked figure that stood outside the window of Orihime's bedroom. She had hoped things would turn out well, but this exceeded even her expectations.

Orihime had devolved into mindless pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like a dog as Ichigo rode her. This was it, this was what she needed, what she had wanted all this time. Ichigo threw caution to the wind and grabbed hold of Orihime's breasts with both of his hands and began to grope them. Orihime met this with her hands, encouraging him to feel them more as he thrusted harder and faster with every passing sentence, riding Orihime's mind right out of her.

It would be long now, Ichigo felt his whole body start to shake, as did Orihime. His shaft had started to itch, his butt tingled and he felt a second load of cum exit his balls and shoot into the squeezing inner sanctum of Orihime's body. Ichigo gave an appreciative little thrust as he came inside the convulsing Orihime, as she came with him. Her pussy was almost painfully tight when she orgasmed, but that only served to squeeze more cum out of Ichigo.

Inoue had tears in her eyes as she drew Ichigo's face into her chest, a final romantic gesture from her to him before Kurosaki lost consciousness, for normal reasons of tiredness this time around. As she lay there smiling and allowing her breathing to slow down, Orihime could do nothing but feel accomplished. She truly felt she had lost her virginity now. She felt like a proper woman now, and had someone to be a proper woman for. Kurosaki wouldn't be the type for one night stands; he would want them to be together now. She also thought about how he had cum inside her twice now, she might even get pregnant with his child. The thought made her beam even more as she stroked Ichigo's hair as he slept.

"And he never did ask where I got those ropes" Orihime gave a small laugh before allowing sleep to take her as well.

Seeing that her work was done, the cloak hopped down from her observation position and began her long walk home, smiling to herself, ignoring the rain. She knew that she had made that poor girl's dreams come true and it only took two tri-

"I thought those days were over for you"? A soft slightly raspy voice came from behind the figure. She turned to see a man in a green and white striped hat and clogged shoes. He held a cane in his left hand and an umbrella in his right, shielding himself from the deluge and a look of great disapproval on his face. "Youngsters should be left to figure it out for themselves, it's healthier that way".

The figure chuckled under hr breath without turning around. She seemed to be familiar with this man.

"You've never interfered with my fun before Kisuke, why now"? She asked lightly, as though this subject was not exactly fascinating.

The man adjusted his hat upwards slightly to reveal his face slightly better. His dull eyes still flashed with disapproval, but her comment had caused a thin smile to play about his pale lips. He leaned against his cane casually before he answered.

"Well, I never caught you in the act before, did I?"

"Humph"

And like that, the cloaked figure flash stepped and vanished into the night. Urahara thought about chasing her, but he also knew that even if he got serious, he would never be able to catch up to her in the dark. Besides~ it was late and the rain was making him uncomfortable. He sighed, and turned to walk back to his store. He passed Inoue's house and its dark windows and smiled to himself.

"Good luck, you two." And, pulling his hat back down to obscure his eyes, Kisuke Urahara walked into the distance. There was a flash, and he vanished without a trace.


End file.
